theconsiliumbythefandomcom-20200215-history
Tyr
Tyr is a Moros of the Adamantine Arrow. An Austrian, he is the son of a werewolf, works in a butcher's shop, and is a member of the Stone Scribes legacy, as well as a founding member of the Sentry. He is also one of the Three Moros Amigos. History Born a little ways outside Langmannersdorf in Austria, Tyr was a child when Austria hosted the Winter Olympics the second time around, and this coloured his childhood considerably. He proved to be a gifted speed skater and was fast tracked for a professional ice hockey team up until his Awakening one Christmas night, when he was testing new skates out on a frozen lake. He was far from the only one out there, but he was the one the lightning hit nearest. As the ice cracked, he plunged headlong into the freezing waters below. Rescuers couldn't reach him for upwards of five minutes. By the time he emerged, he would require nearly half an hour's persistent CPR to bring back to life. His name was firmly engraved on the Watchtower of the Lead Coin, but he couldn't stand to be at home. He left school the following year, walking out aged seventeen, and walked the earth until he stumbled upon drill training performed by the Adamantine Arrow. Knowing the tales his mother had told, he saw strange abilities and mild shapechanging from one member and assumed them to be a pack of Forsaken werewolves, and so he approached them, leading to extended confusion. Once that was cleared up, however, it was pretty clear which way things were going to go. Tyr joined the Arrow and learned as much as he could of the ways of the Moros, before, some years later, becoming one of two to volunteer to go to the Peak District of England, where a nest of Bokor were creating an issue for local magi. As a Moros, Tyr was well-placed to help neutralise the Bokor's particular advantages. During that month of hunting and combat, Tyr met a young mage from the nearby Sherwood Consilium. This Thyrsus and he became an efficient partnership, with Vulpes seeking out the walking dead with a fox's remarkable sense of smell while Tyr would lurk and strike when they were identified. Tyr followed Vulpes back to Sherwood, struggling somewhat with the language but getting help with it from Ash, the long-term head of the Arrow in an Arrow-dominated Consilium. Another great assistant was Tyr's one-time lover, Gilgamesh of the Mysterium. Gilgamesh it was who brought Tyr into the Stone Scribes, but he was never the primary focus of Tyr's attention. No, that was Vulpes, and the two have been inseperable for a long time - since before Vulpes' paradox scar and particular conversational style emerged; it was Tyr who saved him from the Scelestus who might have taken advantage of that spell going awry, and it was Tyr whose appeal persuaded the Guardians ot Nottingham to a stay of execution. When the mage then and now known as Rynel was traced to the Consilium by the Bay, a Londoner of the Ladder with the power to do so compelled Vulpes to Lancaster after him. Tyr and Gilgamesh both knew which way the Austrian would go; all that was left was to say their goodbyes and find a pretext. As luck would have it, one came just a week later, when Churchill appealed to her old Consilium for more Arrow to populate Lancaster. The wanderers set off, for how long they were not sure. Their message delivered to Rynel, Tyr and Vulpes somewhat despaired of his reaction, knowing it would bring more trouble down on him in due course, but things were changing. Vulpes had fallen for Sargasso; that, and his long-time fascination with history, led to Tyr's closest friend standing for Archivist after the Free Council Trials; he would be the final Archivist of the Consilium by the Bay, and the first Armourer of the newly expanded Consilium. Drawing upon tools taught him back in Austria,Tyr it was who coded Project Cake Horse, essential in hunting down Fakaikos, but by this stage it was clear that the two would stay, at least for a while. They and Sargasso founded The Sentry to that end. Category:NPCs Category:Adamantine Arrow Category:Stone Scribes Category:Moros Category:The Sentry